The Conclusion
by Aliasgurl
Summary: Post finale! I'm not good w/ summaries. Just trust me. It's good. TBC? R&R!
1. I

~*~*~*~ Heya. My name is Li. I am an Alias addict. I love Alias. I do hope that JJ relieves my fears that Michael is actually married. I would just hate him if he really was. I refuse to believe it, however, for the purpose of the story I will. This is directly after The Telling. ~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney sat silent. Michael looked at her. His eyes flashed with pain at the sight of her again. A silent tear fell down Sydney's face. "Will's okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Allison?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Francie?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Dead."  
  
"My father?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sydney noticed Vaughn's tone had changed. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Syd. Jack. . . Jack has. . . he has cancer, Syd."  
  
Sydney looked at the door and back at Vaughn. "You're lying."  
  
Vaughn sighed aloud. "No I'm not, Syd."  
  
Sydney looked at him evenly and used a tone to match. "My father has never been sick a day in his life."  
  
"Yeah? Well now he's dying," Vaughn countered  
  
Sydney held her look of surprise for a moment before turning to hurt and then her poker face. She responded letting her words drip with pure hate, "I expect I am to go to LA, right."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When your ready."  
  
"I'm ready." Sydney got up and walked strongly out the door. Michael followed.  
  
Sydney exited the plane and was welcomed by her father's image. "Dad!" she yelled as she ran to hug him.  
  
Jack held her gently but firmly. As if she would break, he gently let her go and pulled away. "Are you okay? Any injuries? You're going to have to go through testing but after that you can stay with me."  
  
Sydney noticed Will, Dixon, and Kendall behind her father but that did not stop her next question. "Agent Vaughn," she started carefully, "told me you were dying. Is it true?"  
  
Jack quickly glared in Vaughn's direction quickly before smiling down at his daughter. "I'm lucky that everyone's not so pessimistic," he joked.  
  
Sydney smiled slightly at her fathers attempt to lighten her mood about the newly discovered situation. She reached up and kissed Jack on the cheek. "I love you, Dad."  
  
Jack nodded. "Who couldn't?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Sydney smiled. "You're retired?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
As Sydney turned to Will, he said, "I'm dying to know how you figured that one out."  
  
Sydney smiled. "My dad would never be that happy near Kendall."  
  
"I am here, you know," Kendall commented.  
  
Sydney laughed in Kendall's direction before turning to Will. Her eyes cast to the ground and then into his eyes. "I saw you in the bathtub. I thought about Danny. I was so scared. I thought. . ." she trailed off.  
  
Will nodded knowingly. "It's okay. You're stuck with me for life girl."  
  
Sydney pulled away slowly from Will only to be pulled into a crushing hug from Dixon. When they pulled away, Dixon spoke. "You lost weight. You feel okay?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "My stomach just hurts."  
  
Dixon reached down and pulled up Sydney's shirt to just below her breast. He noticed the scar immediately and ran his finger across it. "It hurts right now?"  
  
Sydney shook her head from side to side. "Not right now. Just when it hits something."  
  
Dixon nodded and let her shirt fall back down. "You should probably change," he commented.  
  
"There are clothes at headquarters," Kendall stated.  
  
Sydney knew the underlying meaning of his words. He meant the unisex uniform that only the Bristow women could pull off that waited for her in the cell she knew so well.  
  
Sydney had finally been cleared. She sat in the conference room with Marshall, Dixon, Vaughn, Eric, Will, and Kendall.  
  
Kendall began to speak. "Okay. Down to business. We had two surrenders not more than an hour ago. Derevko and Sark both turned themselves in. They showed up with a baby which is being tested. They claim they know who the parents are but want to speak to Agent Bristow."  
  
Sydney looked into Kendall's eyes fiercely. "Me or my father?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Now?" Sydney questioned.  
  
"If you're ready."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Vaughn began to object. "I don't think-"  
  
Sydney cut him off. "Agent Vaughn! You lost your ability to think when it comes to me. Don't open your mouth again. No one in this room really gives a damn." The room tensed before she continued, "I'm going."  
  
Kendall nodded. He flickered on the TV. "We can watch and hear the conversation from here."  
  
Sydney nodded and walked quickly out of the room. As she left, Sydney noticed that Vaughn kept his eyes focused on the table.  
  
She smiled as she heard Eric ask Vaughn, "What's so interesting about that table?"  
  
The metal doors clanged noisily behind Sydney as she made her way to the window. She knew the camera was behind her and kept her back to it.  
  
"I knew you would come," Derevko stated.  
  
"Why did you want to see me?" Sydney asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Okay. Sydney, I know you are being pressed with a lot of information but control yourself for this okay?" Derevko paused. "I know Kendall is listening and he needs to hear this. Why am I here? I am here to answer your questions and to help you. How did you disappear for two years? It was Sloane. Sark was working for me. He was the one to help me by taking you out of Sloane's custody. While you were in his custody, you gave birth. It was about eight months after you disappeared. It is Michael Vaughn's child I would guess. His name is Jacob. Jacob William Vaughn. I named him for you. If you want to change the name, that is fine. Anyway, Sloane kept him for insurance. Another insurance was you. If you ever got away, he could kill you. There is a device somewhere in your neck. Sark knows where it is and he can perform the operation. The device is designed to break slowly upon activation. The activation takes 12 hours. We gave ourselves up when we heard of the activation. It was at seven this morning. I know it is almost five now."  
  
Sydney looked at her sideways and she responded, "KGB training. Inside the device is a fluid. Once in your blood stream, the fluid will stunt your body muscles. It will cause you brain damage every time you access a memory. How do you know my name? Memory. You access it billions of times a day and every time you do, massive brain damage will occur. Eventually, you will not be able to remember names, how to walk, how to eat, or how to breathe. You will die. The device must be extracted as soon as possible. Sark must remove it soon or you will die." Derevko had a sincere concern in her voice.  
  
Sydney looked Derevko straight in the eye. "You and I both know you have never given me a single reason to ever trust you. You are evil, stubborn, and manipulating. I despise who you are and what you have done. Yet, I still love and trust you like we were normal."  
  
"Face it Sydney. We will never be a normal family again."  
  
"That's because of you!" Sydney yelled. She calmed down enough to say, "You are my mother. You made me. I'll be damned if Sloane is goning to take away the last shreds of sanity I have. Whether I like you or not, You and Dad are the only family I have. Sloane isn't going to take that away. He already took too much."  
  
Derevko smiled comfortingly. "I love you Sydney."  
  
Sydney nodded. "I know." She mouthed to Derevko, "I love you too."  
  
Sark held the tiny knife just above her skin. With one swift movement, he sliced it. He took the plier like utensil and extracted a small bag-like box. He placed it on the tray next to him. He pushed gently on her neck with the small white cloth.  
  
That was when the doctor took over and Sark was handcuffed once again. Sark turned to Sydney's limp, unconscious body. Aware of Will, Dixon, and Vaughn watching from the tinted window, he moved to Sydney and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you Sydney."  
  
~*~*~*~ OOOOO! Tell me what you think, ok? This is my second fic and I don't know what you think unless you tell. Thanks for reading!! BTW, this took like five pages on my com so be nice to me. J/k. ~*~*~*~ 


	2. II

~~~ Hey! I decided to make this a one parter. If you would like more, than tell me. If I get enough reviews, I will post a new chappie. Pleez review. ~~~ 


	3. III

~~Heya. Thanks for all the reviews. I believe that I have completed the process of accepting anonymous reviews. The thing keeps popping back and forth.. I have finally posted so clap now. Thank you. Any way, I hope that you love the story and don't fore get to read my other story, Life Afterwards, and review on it. Anyway, here is my great new chapter.~~  
  
"Hey Mike!" Eric yelled as he hurried over to Vaughn's desk. "Look. Derevko has been staying at the Morelle Hotel for two months before her surrender today. Oh and she was staying charge free." When Vaughn raised an eyebrow questionably, Eric began to explain, "The owner of the hotel, Martian Kars, was taking care of it. Martian Kars is a widower of Maria O'Malley Kars of Ireland. They met, married, and adopted a young son there before moving to North Hampton, England. Who wants to know who the son, Andrew Kars looks like?" Eric questioned. Not waiting for an answer, he replied, "Our own Mr. Sark!"  
  
Vaughn sat back. "Have you talked to Kendall?"  
  
"Yes and we leave tonight. We are arresting Martian Kars for aiding and abetting and anyone that he is with for withholding information about national security."  
  
Vaughn nodded and stood up. "Lets go."  
  
Eric laughed. "Alright."  
  
Sydney awoke in the medical center. Will was right beside her. She looked at him slowly for a moment before speaking. "Will? Did it work? Did they get it out?"  
  
Will smiled. "Yes. Your mother was right and Sark did great at retrieving the package. Medical Services is testing it now."  
  
Sydney chuckled lightly. "Just call me UPS."  
  
"Okay UPS." The two friends shared a laugh. Will decided to break the silence that followed by saying, "Syd? Do you want to see your baby now? It testing is done and you are cleared to see him."  
  
"Sydney smiled. "Jacob. Jacob William."  
  
Tears came to Sydney's eyes as Will finished the name for her, "Jacob William Vaughn."  
  
Sydney began to cry. Between sobs she asked a simple question, "Has he seen him?"  
  
"Has Vaughn seen Jacob?" When Sydney nodded, Will continued, "Yes. He saw Jacob a couple hours ago. Kendall had to drag him away so that he could get some work done. Last time I saw him, he was sneaking back to see Jacob again. He loves you Sydney. He really does."  
  
Sydney laughed. "He has a funny way of showing it."  
  
"We all thought that you were dead, Syd. We all gave him our blessing. He was dieing without you. Alice was there to comfort him. He. . . He attempted suicide, Syd. Three times! We all hoped that Alice would keep him safe."  
  
Sydney resumed crying softly as Will comforted her.  
  
Vaughn, Eric, Dixon, Kendall, and Will hurried around the house. Vaughn and Will took the front. Eric and Dixon took the back. Kendall ran the mission from the van.  
  
"Agents report," barked Kendall.  
  
"A-Team in. Security down, " reported Vaughn.  
  
"B-Team in. Moving up," reported Dixon.  
  
"No people on the A-floor. A-team moving up," reported Will.  
  
"Teams. It is currently 5:57 am. Intel shows that Big Boy gets up at 6:00 to open. Hurry."  
  
"B-Team on West Wing. No people on west side," reported Dixon.  
  
"A-Team has birdies. Birdies in rooms 3, 4, and 6," reported Vaughn.  
  
"B-Team moving east," reported Weiss.  
  
"A-Team splitting. Vaughn to 3. Tippin to 4," reported Vaughn.  
  
"B-Team east. Dixon to 6," reported Dixon.  
  
"5:59," advised Kendall.  
  
Vaughn entered the third room. He pulled the cord to the alarm clock on the bedside table. He noticed a body lying on the bed under a beautiful blanket. It sported a picture of a beautiful garden like place with the words 'Eden's Garden' above it. Vaughn moved slowly to the side of the bed. He pulled out his gun and shoved the sleeping figure awake.  
  
The figure moaned lightly and sat up. The figure was a woman. She looked incredibly similar to Sydney. The girl gasped at the sight of the gun in Vaughn's hand. Vaughn popped out of his thoughts and aimed the gun at the woman. "American CIA. You are under arrest."  
  
The woman looked confused. "Are going to shoot me or arrest me?"  
  
Vaughn lowered his gun and stuck it in his holster. He grabbed a pair of cuffs and motioned for the woman to stand. She did. Vaughn silently wrapped the cuffs on the woman and guided her out to the hall.  
  
Waiting in the hall was Dixon, Will, and Weiss. Will was holding the arm of a woman that looked to be identical to the girl that Vaughn had previously arrested. Dixon was holding the arm of a man that everyone recognized as Martian Kars.  
  
Will looked around at everyone. "Damn."  
  
~~Heya. So anyway, I know it was a short chappie but I had a block. I hope you like. Pleez review. Eden.~~ 


	4. IV

~ I would like to dedicate this chapter to my most dedicated fan. Leo's lil sista. Thank you all for the reviews so far. I always love reading them. At this time, I am caught up in a lot of things, including a wedding, some of my posts may be irregular in timing, how long it is until the next post. Please forgive me. This is a situation that I cannot control. Thanx for reading. Eden.~  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Kendall and Vaughn entered the interrogation room together. The woman that Vaughn had arrested sat in the chair. She watched them as they walked over and sat across from her. Kendall surveyed the room quickly before resting his eyes on the woman across from him.  
  
The woman looked at Kendall bitterly. "What's up 'Baldie'? I was beginning to worry. I guess it's a little late to ask for a warrant, huh?"  
  
Kendall dismissed her statement reluctantly and motioned to the tower-like statue by the wall. "I see you completed the puzzle," he stated.  
  
"I remember doing it when I was a kid. What's next? Coloring books?"  
  
"You just solved one of the hardest puzzles in the us in under three seconds," Kendall replied as he ran his hand toward the staue  
  
"Congrats to me then."  
  
Vaughn looked at the woman piercingly. "We will ask questions and you will answer them. Easy enough. What is your name?"  
  
The woman smiled. "Big Bird."  
  
Vaughn frowned. "One count perjury. What is your name?"  
  
"Elmo."  
  
"Two. What is your name?"  
  
"Ernie."  
  
"Three. What is your name?"  
  
"Elvis."  
  
"Dammit!" Vaughn yelled. "What the fuck is your name?"  
  
The woman frowned. "Dang. You take stuff too seriously. My name is Capri Marie Bristow. I live with my Uncle and Sister in Los Angeles, California. My mother is a work-a-holic for an insurance ajustment claims center. Her name is Irina Derevko. My uncle owns the Morelle Hotel. His name is Martian Kars. My brother works with my mother. His name is Andrew Kars. My mother and brother live on the road a lot. My sister owns and runs a small resturant called 'Stacie's Place'. Her name is Stacie Jackson Bristow. We live at 349 Murtle Drive in Angel Peak Homes. Our number is 555-3398. My father died before I was born in a car accident with my older sister. Their names are Jackson Bristow and Sydney Bristow."  
  
Vaughn's jaw fell, bounced of the floor and back into place. "You are related to Sydney Bristow?"  
  
"We would have been sisters but, she died before I was born," said Capri. "So did my father. I have pictures of them in my wallet but, my wallet is in my purse and my purse is in my car and my friend has my car. He is my best friend since grade school. His name is Tory James. He lives at 42 Maple-"  
  
"We get the point," Kendall cut in. "What do you do?"  
  
"As a job?" Kendall nodded and Capri continued, "I am a photographer and model. Sometimes I sit in as a waitress for my sister."  
  
Vaughn looked at the mirror window behind Capri. "What do you know about your father?"  
  
Capri looked at Vaughn carefully. "My father? His name is Jackson Bristw. He and my mother were married in LA. They had a daughter named Sydney. My mother had a brief affair with the man that I now call my uncle, Martian Kars, and became pregnant with my brother. She got a surrogate mother and then fixed it so that my uncle and his wife adopted their son. The day my mother found out about my sister and me, my father and sister got into an accident. No survivors. When I was six years old, my mother gave me a picture of each of them. In my purse, I can account for every single picture. I have a photographic memory. I have a studio picture of me, a studio picture of my mother, a picture of Stacie and me, a baby picture of Sydney, a baby picture of my father, a regular picture of my father, a studio picture of my son, and a picture of my mother in a bunny suit, me in a kitty suit, and my son between us in a devil suit. That last one was of us last Halloween."  
  
Kendall looked uncomfortable. "You have a son?"  
  
Capri laughed lightly before replying, "Yes. I thought you were the CIA. It's not the CIA without the intelligence. If you are going to arrest someone without a warrant, their consent, checking your sources, or even researching the arrestee, you have no business arresting anyone. By the way, what have I been arrested for? I've never even gotten a traffic violation, let alone done anything the CIA would want to know about."  
  
Both the men were silent for a moment. Capri chose that moment to continue her speech. "You are so lucky that my son is in a safe place. If he wasn't, I would have bust your ass from the beginning. This is me being co- operative. I have answered all your questions and I want to know why I don't know a goddamn thing. The least you could do is tell me why I am here instead of with my son or at my house."  
  
Kendall sat back and smiled. "Fair enough. You are a threat to national security."  
  
With that Kendall stood. When Vaughn followed, Capri responded, "I am a threat to national security? I have never broke the law. Well, not seriously."  
  
The men didn't respond to the statement. Instead, they walked right out.  
  
Capri yelled after them. "You're an ass! You can't even tell me the truth! You have to avoid it!" Capri stood and looked at the window. She looked to the chair. "Damn!" she muttered to herself. "Freaking chair is bolted to the ground."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Sark lied on the cot in the cell. Everything was bolted down. He heard the sound of gates opening. Sark turned over on the cot and faced the window.  
  
Jack Bristow materialized just beyond the window. "So far," he started, "you haven't talked. Only Ms. Derevko has spoken to anyone. Is there any way to make you talk?"  
  
Sark smiled and shook his head from side to side.  
  
Jack continued. "Would it make a difference if I told you that we are holding a person very close to you."  
  
Sark smirked and stood up. He walked up to the glass and kept smiling at Jack. Finally, he spoke. "I don't keep any one close."  
  
Jack smiled proudly. When Sark frowned, he said, "Yes you do. Capri and Stacie." Jck laughed when he saw the slight fear in Sark's eyes. "We have both of them."  
  
Sark looked at him so hard that Jack felt scared for a moment. Sark finally spoke. "How?"  
  
"An agent of ours found information on where you and Derevko were staying previous to our accommodations. Your father's hotel. His home address was listed. We raided the house and we arrested Capri, Stacie, and Martian Kars."  
  
Sark was silent for a minute. When he finally spoke, he said his words with pure hate. "If you so much as lay a hand on them, you or anyone else, I will kill you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Relax Mr. Kars. I won't hurt them."  
  
Sark smiled. "I know you won't. Like Sydney, they are attractive. I want them with you. I will talk. I will tell you everything as long as I am assured that you will give them security and that they are being kept away from Sloane. I want to be assured that Benny is safe and then I will talk to you." At Jacks confused face Sark added, "Capri's son. Benjamin Michael Bristow."  
  
Jack nodded. "She mentioned a son."  
  
"You better tell her soon. Capri. You better tell her that you are alive soon. She is a bitch when people she doesn't know cross her. Keep her safe and I will talk."  
  
Jack nodded again. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you," Sark said softly as he returned to his cot.  
  
It was evident from his movements that Sark didn't expect Jack to here him. Sark jumped when Jack said, "Your welcome."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
~ Please tell me what you think. I am trying to make Sark more of a good guy. The last chapter is explained in this chapter. I hope you like it. The more reviews I get the faster I write. I am having writers block on my other story so be patient. Thank you. Eden.~ 


	5. V

~ Hey. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my bestie friend Jobo. I love the reviews.  
  
To OR: Thanx for saying that it was funny. I never really thought about it. Yes. All the Bristows are very opinionated. Especially Capri. She is probably going to be the funniest to you. Thank you for saying that I was talented. That made me smile. Thank you so much.  
  
To Kat27: Thank you for reviewing. That was really nice. You were the first to review on the new chapter. I really want to thank you. Thanx.  
  
To Twin*muse: I thought about my friend's brother. His name is Jacob but everyone outside the family calls him Jack. (Everyone inside the family calls him Jake.) And, I liked the name Jacob so I gave the baby the name Jacob.  
  
:^) (% ;^)  
  
Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Will entered the small white room carrying a small box. He was greeted by the image of Sydney standing beside the bed. Their previous and personal conversation was still fresh in Will's mind. He smiled at Sydney and she returned the favor. Will set the box on the bed and turned to Sydney. "These are some of your clothes. We saved them for when you came back. The rest of your stuff is in storage."  
  
Sydney nodded and smiled. "Okay. Are you driving me to my Dads house?"  
  
Will looked at Sydney slightly. "Your Dad is here. Kendall needed him to evaluate some people."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Will looked at his watch for a second. "It's pretty late. You've been asleep for hours. It's almost 10:00."  
  
"At night?"  
  
"In the morning."  
  
Sydney looked surprised for a minute. "In the morning? And my Dad is still here?"  
  
Will nodded.  
  
"I thought that he was retired."  
  
"He is. He is doing some favors for Kendall because he wants to be as close to you as possible. Now, get dressed so that we can get you home. I'll drive with you to the storage center so that you can get some decent clothes and some of your stuff. Then you will go to your Dad's house and rest."  
  
"I'll be depressed. The TV lineup has changed. The style has changed. I can't rest for long Will."  
  
"Okay. I'll make you a deal. Sleep, rest, or settle in until 5:00 pm. Then I'll come over and we can go shopping, have dinner, see a movie, whatever you want."  
  
Sydney agreed silently. "Will my Dad take care of Jacob?"  
  
Will was silent for a moment. "Jacob was released earlier this morning. Vaughn took him home. Alice is on vacation with her mother. Vaughn wouldn't have to answer any questions just yet so he took Jacob home. He called me to let me know that he picked up a car seat and a stroller."  
  
A tear ran down Sydney's face. "It's not fair. I haven't even seen him yet."  
  
Will nodded. "Well. We can stop by Vaughn's house and pick Jacob up, or just see him, or whatever. I'll call Vaughn and we'll figure something out."  
  
"Thanks Will."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So, I can finally go home?"  
  
Will smiled at Sydney's exasperation. She was so beautiful when she got worked up. "yes," he answered. "You can finally go home."  
  
"Good." Sydney smiled at Will sincerely.  
  
"Okay. Get dressed. I'll go get some coffee and we can leave."  
  
Sydney nodded in agreement.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Capri sat patiently in the small cell. She played with the blanket that lied on her cot. Capri sat on the floor beside it. She heard the sound of the gates opening. Slowly she turned to the window.  
  
After a moment, Jack materialized behind the window. Capri stared in complete and pure shock at the man. Finally, she spoke one simple word. "Dad?" **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
~ Sound familiar? Déjà vu? Sydney did the same thing at the end of season 1. Reviews are totally crucial for me to continue. So, what do you think? TBC? Tell me. Eden.~ 


	6. VI

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Please. Eden  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Devin quickly walked into the headquarters building. He looked around at all the busy agents talking and whatnot. He spotted Kendall on the far side of the room and quickly made his way over. "Kendall!"  
  
Kendall turned to the sound of Devlin's voice and smiled. "Hello Director. Come to congratulate me?" he asked as he stood with a young new agent.  
  
Devlin smiled at Kendall's dumbness and frowned. "Do you have a problem understanding protocol Agent Kendall? Obviously you do because you were supposed to wait for conformation on the raid on the Kars residence."  
  
Kendall turned to the new agent. "Leave."  
  
When Kendall turned back around, Devlin continued. "I should put on suspension for endangering the lives of my monitors. You will receive probation until I say otherwise."  
  
Kendall looked confused. "Monitors? No one said anything about being a CIA monitor."  
  
Devlin smiled. "So they are playing clueless? Yes! Get Stacie Bristow into the interrogation room. Cuffed. She might kill you if you don't. What cell is Capri in?"  
  
"3A," answered Kendall. "Jack's in there with her."  
  
Devlin nodded and walked away while Kendall turned around and ordered Stacie's move.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Capri walked up to the window. A tear ran down her cheek. "Dad?"  
  
Jack nodded. He motioned for the guard to open the doors so that he could enter the cell.  
  
When he did, Capri ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I have wanted to meet you all my life. I never truly thought you died. Not with the way mom talked about you. God. I can't believe I am actually hugging you." Capri smiled when she saw that Jack was smiling down at her. She continued talking as they pulled apart, "I have like a million pictures of you. None of them have you really smiling except for one. I love that picture so much."  
  
Jack reached up and wiped away the stray tears. As did Capri. They both looked at each other. Not talking.  
  
Devlin, with his super power to ruin a moment, stolled up to the window. He looked at the two before clearing his throat. He smiled in Capri's direction. "Agent Bristow and the lovely Ms. Capri," he said as they both came to the window. "Please," Devlin said as he motioned to the door of the cell for both of them to exit.  
  
Capri walked up to Devlin and let him kiss her hand. When he arose, she began talking, "Did you explain everything to Kendall?"  
  
"Yes. I asked him to release Stacie but, I am afraid she will kick his ass if they let her out of cuffs so we have to go and release her ourselves."  
  
Capri nodded and turned to Jack. "I'm CIA too," Capri said as she slipped past him.  
  
Jack stood shocked for a moment before following Capri and Devlin down the hall.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Stacie sat in the chair looking evilly into the glass. "You are such asses!" she yelled. She looked around the room. If they hadn't taken her hair out before, she could have picked the lock by now.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Capri, Devlin, and Jack walked in. Devlin went directly to Stacie and took the cuffs off her.  
  
Stacie immediately stood and turned to Devlin. "Took you long enough. Lemme ask you, what is with that dude, Kendall? He has absolutely no respect for anyone. He needs a good butt kick."  
  
Devlin smiled. "Nice to see you too Stace."  
  
Stacey apologized and gave Devlin a hug.  
  
Jack winced slightly.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Sydney stood next to the door inside the conference room. Will sat in front of her. "This is it. This meeting, then we go," he promised.  
  
Sydney nodded and smiled.  
  
Finally, everybody began filing into the room. Sydney sat towards the front. Will sat down across from her. On Sydney's side sat Dixon, Marshall, Jack, and a male agent that Sydney didn't recognize. On Will's side sat Eric, Carrie, Capri and Stacie, who Sydney didn't recognize. She did note that they shared a resemblance. Sydney also noted that Kendall and Devlin were talking at the front of the room in hushed tones.  
  
All of a sudden, Kendall turned and call the meeting to order. "Sydney, it is great to have you back. I am glad that we could remove the package."  
  
Sydney looked at Kendall hard. "If I remember correctly, you had absolutely nothing to do with it."  
  
Capri smiled as Devlin took over. "It's good to see you again Sydney. Now. For the past four years, I have had two young ladies monitoring Derevko and Sark. Those two ladies are Capri Marie Bristow and Stacie Jackson Britow. They are your sisters."  
  
Sydney gasped slightly and turned to face the twin girls. They each waved. Sydney looked to her father and Jack nodded. She turned to Devlin. "Why has no one said anything?"  
  
A voice from the back of the room answered, "It was on a need to know basis. It was easier not to tell anyone and avoid a mole or hack into the system where people could acess our information. Our files are encoded."  
  
"Did I ask you or did I ask him?" asked Sydney as she motioned to Devlin.  
  
Capri stood up. "It was to ensure our safety. That is why you were not told." She walked up to Devlin. "Keys?"  
  
Devlin handed his house keys to Capri. "Have a nice vacation."  
  
"You too." With that, Capri and Stacie walked out the door.  
  
Devlin turned to Kendall. "You are on probation. Capri and Stacie are your superiors in my eyes so kissing their butts will do you good." He turned to the rest of the meeting goers. "Agents Bristow and Bristow are on vacation for this week. They will return on Monday. They will be acting field agents." He looked at Sydney. "Be nice."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Sure."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Vaughn sat down in the huge comfy chair in the living room. He sat in silence, waiting. Will had called and said that he and Sydney were going to be stopping by around 6:00. It was now 6:34. Jacob slept in Vaughn's arms. He looked so small. Damn! He was falling in love with Sydney already. Why did they need to have a son? Since Sydney returned, Vaughn's emotions were totally mixed up. He liked Alice a lot and it was a major possibility that Alice was pregnant. He loved Sydney and had a child with her. Vaughn could sense the hurt that he had caused her. So much hurt. He felt so sorry for marrying Alice. He felt like he betrayed Sydney even more when he vacationed with Alice in Santa Barbara. He betrayed them both that day. In his mind, he was with Sydney. That was unfair for Alice. Then, Vaughn gets back from his honeymoon to realize that Sydney has been found. He was sad when he received that news. He should have been estatic but, he had been sad. And angry. Angry at himself for marrying Alice. Mad at Sydney for coming back God. He couldn't understand himself. This baby was changing everything. Now he was loving Sydney again. Maybe, that was never supposed to change.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Lots more to come!!!!!! Review or I will not continue. TBC? 


	7. VII

If no one is reading then I won't post. Please review so that I know you are out there.  
  
Eden  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
MONDAY  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Capri awoke as a small boy jumped on her bed. She lloked at the clock before climbing out of bed. It was 7:35. She was going to be late for work. Capri took the boy, Ben, off the bed and carried him to the kitchen. She poured him a bowl of cereal and told him to eat before hurrying to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
Capri went threw a routine. She took a shower, dressed, did her hair, did her makeup, and ate. She then dressed Ben and got together his bag. She pack snacks, water, and extra underwear in a small back pack and put it by the door.  
  
All of a sudden, a scream came from Stacie's room. Stacie ran out of her room and into the bathroom yelling, "I'm late! I'm late!"  
  
Capri laughed. "Sorry Stace! She you at work."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever," replied Stacie.  
  
Capri laughed again and grabbed Ben's bag while she ushered him to the car.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Sydney walked calmly into Kendall's office. "Yes sir?" she asked.  
  
Kendall looked up at her briefly before looking back down at his papers. "You are receiving a partner today. Agent Stacie Bristow. There is no discussion."  
  
Sydney reluctantly nodded and Kendall waved her away. She left the office briskly accidently knocking into Vaughn. "Sorry," she said detached and walked hurriedly away.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Vaughn entered Kendall's office to receive news that his partner would be Capri. He wasn't exactly thrilled but it was better than having to talk to Sydney. He loved her. He was sure. Yet, talking to her would only bring more conflict and wouldn't help anything.  
  
As he walked back to his office, Vaughn's cell rang. He grabbed it in record time. "Vaughn."  
  
"Hey honey. Are you doing okay without me?"  
  
"I'm miserable, dear" It was the truth.  
  
Alice laughed on the other end. "I'll be home on Thursday. How is Donavon?"  
  
"Managing. We have to go over a few things when you get back."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It will be fine," Vaughn said as he reached his office. Weiss was standing inside. "I'll call you back, hon." With that, Vaughn hung up and fully entered his office. He shut the door gently and turned to Weiss. "What?"  
  
"I found information that Sydney might have been held by a very good friend of Derevko's. Lorenzo Valdez. He lives in Italy. He lives in a very big house. Makes a lot of money with Sloane. He and Derevko haven't talked much in the past three years. Derevko's activies were more fixated in the far east. We believe that he was holding Sydney for Sloane not Derevko."  
  
Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "We?"  
  
"Will and I."  
  
"Have you told Kendall?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"No. I wanted to see what you thought."  
  
"It's all we have right now. Let Kendall know."  
  
"Okay. How was the game? I was on a date with Maria," Eric said smiling at the memory.  
  
"I didn't watch it."  
  
Weiss looked at Vaughn surprised. "You didn't watch it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I think you need to see Barnett."  
  
"I don't need to see Barnett."  
  
"You missed a Kings game!" Eric argued  
  
"So did you."  
  
"My wife isn't in Bermuda."  
  
Vaughn looked up to say something back, but Eric had gone.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Capri walked into headquarters quickly. She hurried to Kendall's office immediately. As she entered the office, Kendall spoke to her. "Your late."  
  
"Yes. I know."  
  
"Report to Agent Vaughn's office. He has been assigned as your new partner. You have to fill out your personnel file."  
  
"Yes sir," Capri agreed.  
  
Kendall nodded and pointed to the door. Capri complied with the silent order.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Vaughn sat at his desk looking over some very boring information when Capri entered. "Hello Agent Vaughn. I was told that we were assigned together."  
  
Vaughn looked up. "Mike."  
  
"Mike."  
  
"So Ms. Bristow-"  
  
"Capri."  
  
"Capri. We need to fill out your personnel file."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"Sit down," said Vaughn. Capri complied and Vaughn continued, "Okay. Name?"  
  
"Capri Marie Bristow."  
  
"Birthdate?"  
  
"July 22, 1986"  
  
"Birthplace?"  
  
"Roma, Italy."  
  
Vaughn hesitated before asking the next question. "Height?"  
  
"5'7""  
  
"Weight?"  
  
"120 lbs"  
  
"Characteristics?"  
  
"Left handed. Right wrist is reverse jointed."  
  
"Training?"  
  
"Martial Arts, Surveillance, Driving Techniques, Track & Field, Linguistics, Pursuit & Evasion."  
  
"Languages?"  
  
"English, French, Spanish, Nepalese, Italian, All Indian Dialects, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, German, Vietnamese, and Lemmana."  
  
Vaughn looked at Capri, clearly impressed. He looked back to his computer. "Recruited?"  
  
"July 23, 2002."  
  
"Personal Details?"  
  
"Botana, Tommy (husband, decd.)"  
  
Vaughn looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry."  
  
Capri shrugged. "It's okay. It's been almost three years."  
  
"Husband's name?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are wearing a wedding band."  
  
"Tommy's. I'm still trying to get past his death."  
  
Vaughn nodded feeling unnessary guilt for the man he didn't know. "I'm sorry to ask but how did it happen?"  
  
"Long story. Basically, we were play fighting and Ben walked in. He told Andy that daddy had been hitting me and Andy had him shot. Right in front of Ben too. He doesn't know I know." By that time, Capri was in tears. "God. I don't know why or how I haven't killed him myself yet. Tommy was everything to me and Andy took that away from me."  
  
Vaughn moved to Capri's side and wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay. It will be okay."  
  
Capri sobbed into Vaughn's shirt. Vaughn just comforted her. "It's okay. It will be okay."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
TBC?  
  
Eden 


	8. VIII

I hope that there are people reading other than the three that reviewed. Your reviews are the only way that I can know that you are reading. To those of you who do review, thank you. It means so much to me that you like my work so much. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my writing.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Capri stood in front of the bathroom mirror while she quietly reapplied her eyeliner. She carefully lined her eyes and applied her eye shadow. The previous events replayed in her head. She was glad that Vaughn had been so considerate. However, she was angry at herself for falling apart like that at the slightest hint of Tommy.  
  
As she finished her makeup, she placed it into her purse. Capri took one last look at her reflection in the mirror before picking up her purse to leave. Just as she turned to leave, Sydney walked into the bathroom.  
  
Sydney looked at Capri for a moment before walking towards her. "Hello."  
  
Capri smiled politely. "Hello."  
  
"I've been assigned as Stacie's partner."  
  
"I heard. Is she alright?"  
  
"Yes." Capri nodded and started towards the door. Sydney turned to her. "Look, this isn't easy for me. I had sisters I didn't know about for my entire life. I thought I was an only child. I always wanted a sister and I had two of them all the time. It will take some time to get used to having sisters but, I will try. I would like to start as friends."  
  
Capri smiled. "Do you want to have lunch?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "I'll stop by Vaughn's office around 1:00."  
  
Capri silently agreed and left.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Jack sat quietly with a novel in one hand. He read silently as he raised a mug of steaming coffe to his lips. He smiled as it burned his throat.  
  
Suddenly, he put the book down. He heard the door ring and he got up to answer it.  
  
There was a young man standing at the door. "Hello sir. Package for Jackson Bristow."  
  
"That's me," Jack answered as he reached for a pen to sign for the package.  
  
The boy handed Jack the package and walked back towards his mail truck.  
  
Jack closed the door and sat down in his living room. He opened the manila envelope and gasped slightly as the pictures fell out.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Vaughn stood against the wall and watched Capri walk out of the bathroom. "Capri," He called.  
  
Capri turned to him and smiled as she started to walk over. "Hey."  
  
"You okay now?" Capri nodded and he continued, "Good. I need to meet some people."  
  
Vaughn lead Capri through the maze of the ops center to where Marshall and Will were talking. "Marshall. Will. This is my partner, Agent Capri Bristow. Capri. This is Marshall and Will. If you ever need anything, these are your guys."  
  
Capri smiled at Will and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Will took Capri's hand. "You too."  
  
Capri turned to Marshall and shook his hand as well. "Pleasure."  
  
Mrshall nodded. "Thank you. Well, I mean. The pleasure is all mine."  
  
Capri smiled and Will took the opportunity to ask her a question. "Capri. Would you like to have luch."  
  
Capri frowned for a moment. "I'm having lunch with Sydney. How about dinner?"  
  
Will smiled. "Sure. I'll pick you up after work?"  
  
Capri nodded and smiled as she followed Vaughn away.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Jack hurried into the ops center with the photos grasped in his hand. He ran in full strides to Kendall's office. Without knocking, Jack walked in. "Did. . did you do a physical on. . on Derevko yet?"  
  
"No," answered Kendall.  
  
Jack handed Kendall the photos and bent over to catch his breath. "She's was pregnant."  
  
"You slept with her?" questioned Kendall.  
  
Jack nodded. "In Panama."  
  
Kendall stared hard at Jack. "Well, your just the playboy of the month aren't you. So where is the baby?"  
  
"I have no idea. We have to talk to Laura."  
  
Kendall stared openly at him until Jack corrected himself, "Sorry. Derevko."  
  
Kendall nodded. "Lets go."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Irina sat patiently on the floor. She held her eyes closed and listened to the silence of the room. The silence was soon disturbed by the raising of the metal gates. Soon, Jack and Kendall materialized at the window.  
  
Irina stood up and went to the window. She looked from Jack to Kendall and back. Suddenly, she smiled. "You got the package," she stated.  
  
Jack nodded. "Yes. Where is she?"  
  
"With a friend of mine. Capri and Stacie both know. I am not surprised they didn't mention her."  
  
Jack looked at her. "How did this happen?"  
  
Irina raised her eyebrow. "You should know. You were there when it happened." She laughed quietly before adding, "Her name is Miranda. Miranda Irene Bristow."  
  
Jack frowned. "Where is she?"  
  
Irina smiled. "With a friend," she answered.  
  
Jack stared at Irina for a moment before walking quickly away.  
  
Kendall followed and Irina smiled. "He can do a better job than I can," she said to herself.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
How do you like all the twists so far? TBC? Pleez Review!  
  
Eden 


	9. IX

Stacie sat at her desk and spoke into her phone. (In Spanish) "No. Just let her sleep through until five o'clock. That way she will still sleep alright tonight." Stacie saw Jack turn the corner. He looked mad. (In Spanish) "Alright. Goodbye."  
  
Stacie put the phone down as Jack approached her desk. He was straightforward. "Where is this girl?"  
  
Stacie glanced at the picture and answered, "In Panama. Where she began."  
  
Jack turned red and walked away in a huff. Stacie sighed in relief and picked up the phone.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Capri sat across from Sydney at Louie's. They laughed and chatted as they tried to pick from the interesting menu.  
  
"What is a garbage pizza?" Capri asked Sydney.  
  
Sydney had just begun to answer when Capri's phone rang. "Hold on," Capri said as she went for her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Cap?" asked the frantic Stacie on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Jack knows about Miranda. Mom probably told and he is pissed. He came to me asking where she is and I said something smart and he is totally pissed at me. What do I do?"  
  
"Relax. Your not playing baseball. You don't need points from him. Call Tiffanie and tell her to arrange a transport for her."  
  
"Where?" asked Stacie.  
  
"Where do you think? LA. Call Casey and tell her to monitor him and make sure he doesn't do anything that he will regret. OK?"  
  
Stacie nodded into the phone. "OK."  
  
Capri laughed. "You are too uptight. Go to the spa or something."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah," Stacie muttered as she hung up the phone.  
  
Capri laughed again as she hung up her own phone. "Stacie is too uptight. She spazzes too much."  
  
"What were you talking about?" questioned Sydney.  
  
Capri's look turned serious. "In Panama, Jack slept with Mom. I guess that she had earned that much trust from him. Anyway, Mom conceived and you have a baby sister named Miranda. I wanted you and Jack to take it casually. Esspecially since you just reappeared and have enough to deal with."  
  
Sydney stared for a moment before nodding. "Where is she?"  
  
Capri took a deep breath. "Panama. I am having her flown up to LA tonight."  
  
Sydney tried to control her breathing. "Damn."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Jack arrived home in a mild rage. Capri had explained to him why the information was not let go. He still was angry though. He fixed himself a drink at the bar and sat down in his chair as he began to relax to the sounds of violins playing throughout the room.  
  
Castille, the housekeeper from Mexico, noted this information and hurried to the phone to check in with her employer.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Capri sat on the table in the doctors office waiting patiently for his test results. She noticed the gold frame which held the only picture in the office and was surrounded by degrees. It was of him and his wife.  
  
Based on a background search she did instinctively on anyone new in her life, his wife had been murdered in a drive-by shooting only months ago. She stayed away from any topics that might lead to that conversation.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the doctor. His name was Doctor Steve Mallowe. He stood securely in front of Capri. "I don't know how to sugar coat this so I won't. Your condition has gotten worse. You need to be hospitalized and given loads of treatment if you want to overcome this thing."  
  
"How much time are we talking about for the hospitalization?" Capri questioned.  
  
The doctor sighed. "Two months."  
  
"How long will I live without treatment?"  
  
"Five months."  
  
"How long till it won't work at all?"  
  
"You have three months to make your decision. However, I strongly recommend you go with the hospitalization. If you don't, you may have terrible symptoms. It will start wil headaches. Then fainting and passing out. Then, you will have trouble moving." Dr. Marlowe began writing on his pad. He ripped off the piece of paper and handed it to Capri. "This will delay your symptoms."  
  
"My job won't allow me to take off that much time."  
  
"Their best agent has a life threatening disease. I'm sure they would allow you some time off."  
  
"I'll think about it," Capri stated as she hopped off the table and walked out the door.  
  
Marlowe stared. "That is one stubborn bitch."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Will had been secretly following Capri. He wanted to surprise her with the picnic he had packed instead of going out to dinner. He became curious when Capri stopped at 'The Center for Disease Control'. He waited an hour for Capri to come out. When she finally did, she was noticeably holding back tears. After crying in her car for close to twenty minutes, she drove away. Will made no attempt to follow her but, instead, ot out and walked intothe building.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Sydney played with Jacob quietly. Her father had gone to bed early a few minutes before without an explanation. The only reason that Sydney didn't grill him for a reason was because she knew the reason. The only question left in her mind was, 'Why didn't he tell me about it.'  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Vaughn sat in his bedroom alone. Alice had come home early from her getaway with her mother to find a box opened on their bed. The box was filled with letters and pictures and memorabilia from Vaughn and Sydney's relationship.  
  
Vaughn winced as he remembered the conversation preceding Alice leaving.  
  
"You don't love me! You never did! You love Sydney!" Alice yeled  
  
Vaughn stupidly nodded. "Your right."  
  
Vaughn now reached up to his forehead to feel the huge gash on his face. Alice had actually thrown a vase at his head. He had thought that it would land on the floor. He didn't realize she had such a good arm. Now, he was paying the price.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
TBC?????? Let me know. I need 10 reviews for me to update.  
  
Eden 


	10. X

Will entered the building and went up to the front desk. "Hello. Can you tell what Capri Bristow was doing here? Just now?" he asked the young woman at the counter.  
  
"Ms. Bristow? I can't give you any information on our patients."  
  
"Patient?" Will squeaked. Will looked hard at the woman. "Who is her doctor? Can you tell me that?"  
  
The woman nodded and answered from a chart, "Doctor Steve Mallowe. Room 227." The woman looked up to speak further to Will but, he was gone. The woman sighed and got back to her work.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Dr. Mallowe was speaking to a young boy and his mother about brain tumors when a knock landed upon the door. Steve opened the door to see Will standing there. Steve turned to the mother. "Call me if you need any information, alright? I have to speak to this man. Pay the woman in the front on your way out," he called as he closed the door. "What can I do for you?" he asked Will.  
  
"What is Capri Bristow seeing you for?" Will demanded.  
  
Steve sighed. "Who are you?"  
  
"Will Tippin, CIA."  
  
"Well Will Tippin, CIA, Capri has cancer. She has had it for a while but we just found it.  
  
"Is she. . going to die?"  
  
"No. Not if we treat it."  
  
"Why didn't she say anything to anyone?"  
  
"She is a stubborn bitch." Will looked at Steve surprised. Steve smiled before saying, "She knows it too."  
  
Will wiped his eyes quickly. "Thank you for your time," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
Steve went immediately to the phone and dialed his employer's number. It rang twice before his boss picked up. "Will Tippin loves her," he stated.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Capri sat very still as she let the tears roll down her face. She cried silently in front of the cross.  
  
She was in a church. She was kneeling before the cross and muttered a prayer to God as she cried.  
  
What was happening to her? She was normally such a hard ass. The only time she cried was when she was talking about Tommy or something like this happened.  
  
She prayed softly. She prayed for one more day. She prayed for love. She prayed that Jack could forgive her for keeping the truth from him. She prayed that somehow Vaughn and Sydney would get back together. She prayed for Jacob. She prayed that Ben would be taken care of. She prayed that Will would understand. She prayed that Kendall would pull his head out of his ass. She prayed that her mother would be executed quickly. She prayed that Sark would die slowly. She prayed that Devlin would go on without her. She prayed that Sloane would be taken down. That's what she prayed for.  
  
After about an hour and a half, her eyes ran dry and she left. How many of her prayers would be answered?  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Will walked into work tired. He had pulled away his anger and hurt for the night and had a romantic dinner with Capri but, his sleep had been cursed with nightmares. He silently begged himself not to fall in love with her but, as soon as he looked at her. He knew that he was already in love.  
  
Will was the last one to walk into the conference room.  
  
Kendall smiled. "Mr Tippin. How nice of you to join us. Have a seat."  
  
Will complied and Kendall tried to begin talking but Devlin entered. "Kendall. Sorry but I need to speak with Ms. Bristow." Sydney, Stacie, and Capri all stood and remained that way until Devlin clarified his statement. "Capri."  
  
Capri nodded shortly before following Devlin out of the room. Twenty minutes later, Capri and Devlin entered the room. Devlin went to the front of the room and Capri took her spot at the table.  
  
Devlin looked at all of the agents at the meeting and then at Kendall. "From now on, the number two sub-directors position will be filled by Capri Bristow. Bill Diamond passed away a few months ago and we need a sub- director. Capri will still be acting as a field agent. Keep in mind that you do work for her so kissing ass is suggested." Devlin turned to Kendall. "She will be watching you. Don't forget that you are on probation." With that, Devlin left.  
  
Kendall finally began his meeting.  
  
*The Operation: To infiltrate the Valdez home and steal his computer files on his personal warehouses.  
  
*The Agents: Stacie, Sydney ; Michael, Capri  
  
*The Location: Italy  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
TBC? R&R!!  
  
Eden 


	11. XI

Valdez Home TWO DAYS LATER  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Capri walked seductively up the walk as she linked arms with Michael. Behind them, Stacie chatted wildly with Sydney about shoes. Sydney wore a long dark red hair wig and a slinky black dress. Capri and Stacie wore matching Lace dress with a high slit.  
  
The guard stopped them at the door. Capri and Stacie handed their invitations to the guard. He checked them and motioned for them to enter. As Capri passed the guard she smiled and spoke to him. "Nice to see you again Armand."  
  
The guard nodded. "Same to you Miss Capri."  
  
The group went into the house and surveyed the room. Stacie walked over to Lorenzo Valdez and began chatting. Vaughn stood only inches away and eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
Sydney headed towards the stairs, but stopped short when she noticed that Lorenzo's son, Mario, stood at the bottom of the stairs as if guarding it. She moved to the nearby punch bowl and spoke softly to her self. "Mario is at the stairs."  
  
Capri's voice came over the tiny earpiece in Sydney's ear. "I'm all over it."  
  
Capri joined Mario at the stairs and spoke with him for a second before he followed Capri to the dance floor. They began to dance. The tango.  
  
Sydney thanked Capri over the headset and went up the stairs. Michael reminded Sydney that she had five minutes until the guard check.  
  
Miles away, Will and Marshall watched the monitors as Capri danced with Mario. They seemed so passionate. Will felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.  
  
Sydney hurried in the office as she copied the files as quickly as possible. Soon, three minutes passed.  
  
Capri was spun out and she took the opportunity to remind Sydney that they only had two minutes left. As she spun in, she heard Sydney muttering, "I know. I know."  
  
One minute later, the song ended. Michael watched as Capri tried to stall Mario from returning to his position. He spoke quickly, "Hurry up Syd. Mario is coming back."  
  
Sydney stopped the copying 90% through the material and extracted the disk quickly. She hurried out of the room and headed towards the stairs.  
  
Mario almost looked up at her until Capri took a last minute stall tactic and kissed him. Will watched painfully at the scene on the monitors.  
  
Sydney hurried down the stairs and away. Michael planted an explosive device in the punch bowl and turned to Stacie. "Well Stace, we better go. Don't want to miss the play."  
  
Stacie looked at Michael and excused herself from Lorenzo and walked toward the door with him. Sydney and Capri walked out after them. Again, Capri acknowledged the guard and the guard acknowledged Capri.  
  
Five minutes after they left, the building caught fire from the small explosion. The house was destroyed.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Marshall sat hunched over his lap top computer as he tried to decode the program that Sydney had copied. Around him sat Stacie and Will. Will had the window seat. Capri sat across from Will and Sydney and Michael sat across from Marshall and Stacie. Capri watched Will as he stared out the window. A tear slid down her cheek when he didn't look at her.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** 


End file.
